


Relationship

by Tiasunlight



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiasunlight/pseuds/Tiasunlight
Summary: 如何说服你的女朋友承认她跟你的关系？哦，多跟她聊聊，也许她不需要你的说服。
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 3





	Relationship

冥界王子第63次回到自己卧室的时候差点撞上了自己正在调整鞭子的女朋友——复仇三女神之一的墨纪拉，跟在下面遇到她的关卡不同，他能隐隐约约感受到一丝焦灼的气息。

哦，她又生气了，问题是这次是因为什么，上次可能是因为刚定下关系正好出门历险第一个Boss就是她，脸上真心的笑容没有遮掩下去，所以被嫌弃笑容很诡异甚至是恶心了。

但是，那可是三分之一的概率不是吗，在那之后他只会遇见提西福涅和阿勒克图了，虽然好消息是她终于记住自己的名字并且能断断续续地念出来，可惜她不会说“快乐”。

“Meg，我觉得我最近应该没做什么让你生气的事情。”扎格列欧斯老老实实地走上前一步，他的卧室并不是战场。更何况他每次从冥河走上来的时候都是赤手空拳的，他可能不能保证自己在这个情况下还能够跟Meg痛快地厮杀。

“我觉得我跟你讨论过这个问题，扎格列欧斯。”墨纪拉轻轻地皱着眉头，她慢条斯理地用鞭子打着她自己的掌心，她每次这么干的时候扎格列欧斯都觉得自己有点小兴奋。当然不是指在工作期间，而是像这样私下里甚至只有他们两个人的时候，扎格列欧斯甚至觉得自己还挺期待，“我说过，我们之间的关系是要完全保密的，我们装作什么都没发生然后各司其职在我们该在的地方遇见——”

“哦，原来是说这个，Meg，我觉得我的保密工作做的还不错。”扎格列欧斯耸耸肩轻笑着向前一步。

“如果你的保密工作做的不错，那么为什么阿勒克图会追问我跟你到底是什么关系？”墨纪拉的脸色更冷，她没有笑意的时候手里的鞭子打人尤其疼，“她的原话是‘我真的不知道你看上那个丢人家伙哪里了，难道是好奇红血年轻的家伙吃起来味道如何么？你一定是疯了才觉得他有什么可取之处，我应该把你还在跟你前任交往的事情告诉所有人’。”

“呃……让我想想。”扎格列欧斯眨眨眼，他不动声色地上前一步，“哦，我想起来了，你知道虽然说是三分之一的概率，但是距离我们上一次愉快地相互厮杀已经过了很久，一般情况下，我在上面见不到你也几乎意味着我就算完成工作回来还是见不到你——所以在这么多次只能跟她或者提西福涅交谈的情况下，有一次我被她嘲笑了，她说可怜我也许可以当我的女朋友——你先别急着生气，Meg，所以我反驳她说我的女朋友比她更好看更尽职更讨人喜欢，所以也许她猜到了？这么说来阿勒克图还是有自知之明的嘛。”

这当然是胡说的，因为他干脆在阿勒克图反问哪里有这样的家伙的实话直接说了墨纪拉的名字，所以难怪气坏的她要来搞破坏。

“那么，提西福涅你怎么解释。”墨纪拉的神色依旧没有缓和。

“等等，Meg，在我跟你解释之前，你为什么会知道提西福涅知道了我们俩在交往的事情？”扎格列欧斯满脸疑惑地摊开双臂，“我教了她这么多次如何叫我的名字，她还是杀手杀手地叫我，我的意思是，她从来没有说过一句完整的话，她怎么可能知道——”

“所以，Zag,你是说，你觉得提西福涅没有办法好好说话，哪怕说了也不一定有人认真听所以你就直接告诉她了是吗？”墨纪拉闻言微笑起来，“这就是你的保密工作做的不错？”

“呃……原来你们之间能用什么密语沟通吗？”扎格列欧斯尴尬地笑笑，旋即他不忿地撇撇嘴，“但是Meg，你知道吗，你愿意重新跟我在一起，尤其是我们共同经历了那么多，你还是愿意选择我，我说真的很高兴，而且我真的真的很想见你。我经常希望走向下一道门的时候发现里面站着等我的人是你，虽然你可能觉得我像个傻瓜，但是这是我们唯一能够有更多接触的机会了——这听起来像个正儿八经的约会，我们都做好准备等着对方，来一场坦诚相对的互殴……”

冥界王子平静地抬起头直视复仇女神的双眼：“我真的很高兴，要不是Meg你禁止我跟别人讲，说不定我会把这件高兴的事情讲的所有人都知道，甚至是那些刚来冥界的鬼魂。”

墨纪拉轻轻地翻了个白眼，刚刚的发言非常扎格列欧斯，她确信自己的小男朋友是真的做得出来，所以自己是真的很有先见之明：“但是说实话，我们的关系甚至连冥后珀耳塞福涅和倪克斯都知道了，她们有时会旁敲侧击地问我你跟我关系怎么样，我的身体状况如何，甚至是你有没有可能惹我不高兴。她们看我的眼神，我就知道，我们的关系从来没有遮掩住。”

“哦——”扎格列欧斯这次沉痛地捂住了自己的脸，墨纪拉可能并没有读懂两位女神的期望，但是同样作为自己伴侣的塔纳托斯从来没有被关心过身体状况，所以说她们多少有点在乎——

“这真的是太尴尬了，为什么听上去像是每个人都知道？”墨纪拉的声音依旧没有多大起伏，与此同时她脸上的笑容却越发灿烂，“但是我是真的很好奇，为什么连塔纳托斯都知道？”

“Opps，”该来的还是回来的，扎格列欧斯悲哀地叹了口气，“他表现得怎么样？别误会Meg，我只是好奇，难道他是直接走到你面前追问‘你在跟Zag约会吗？’”

“不是。”墨纪拉又好气又好笑地摇摇头，“他在你眼里是这样的人吗？如果他真的这么问，我反而要好奇他是以什么身份来追问我这个问题的，单纯是挚友追问这样的问题是不是有点多管闲事呢？”

“呃，Meg，”扎格列欧斯感觉自己身上的肌肉已经开始酸痛了，就算明知墨纪拉可能用鞭子把他捆起来吊在天花板上他也并不想用谎言来掩盖真相，“因为Than是我的男朋友——这可能是他好奇你跟我的关系的理由，他没有多管闲事。是我不好，我没有公开跟你的关系，也没有公开跟Than的关系。”

但是说实话，明明所有人都知道啊！哪怕抛开以上的人物不谈，扎格列欧斯也十分好奇为什么，为什么杜莎，修普诺斯，甚至是远在奥利匹斯山的爱神，他们都能很敏锐地发现自己跟谁在交往，更别提自己刚确认跟Than的关系就被阿芙洛狄忒看出来自己正陷在一桩左右为难的三角关系里——

明明谁都可以进自己的房间不是吗，Meg在同意跟自己交往前不也总是来大摇大摆地找东西，虽然自己到现在都不知道她在找什么就是了。

哦，东想西想之前，自己还是得想想办法如何熬过墨纪拉的怒火，就算世间大多数神明都不会只有一位爱人，但是毕竟自己老爹就非常专一，说不定墨纪拉也会希望自己也只爱她一个。

“哦，Zag，我能说什么呢，你终于开窍了是吗？”抚上扎格列欧斯脸颊的并不是墨纪拉手中那条粉色的鞭子，蓝发的复仇女神只是面带微笑地揉着他的脸，“你终于分清Than对你的感觉了，你知道吗，我甚至觉得欣慰了。毕竟，冥府所有人都觉得你们该在一起，但只有你们两个一直在消磨所有旁观者的耐心，到后来我们都不打算在计较你们的关系了。”

“所以，Meg，你不在乎我同时跟Than交往？”扎格列欧斯怔怔地抓过对方的手，“我……我以为你肯定会生气的。”

“你以为是谁劝塔纳托斯更进一步的？”墨纪拉无奈地叹了口气，“我当然知道如果你不主动一点也许Than这辈子都会选择珍藏他的心意。要不是你终于有点动作了，他才会跑到我这里来倾诉你对他的感情是不是他的自作多情。有时候看着你们两个我甚至会想打你一顿，你怎么就看不到Than对你的心意呢？他那么关注你，更别提——哦算了，他不会喜欢自己做的事情被别人夸赞，尤其是我。”

嗯，现在回想起来，阿喀琉斯确实说过如果自己对塔纳托斯没有感情就不该做老是送东西这种令人误会的事情，所以墨纪拉并没有骗自己，感情这方面自己确实比想象中的慢热很多。

“哦，好吧，但是Meg，那可以轮到我来追问你了吗，为什么直到现在你还是不同意公开我们的关系？”扎格列欧斯懊丧地回握住墨纪拉的手腕，哪怕他已经习惯墨纪拉平日里毫不掩饰的抗拒，“我知道可能我们的关系是遮掩不住，也许我的保密工作做的不太好。但是比起被他们发现，我更希望你能承认我们在交往，也许那意味着你终于认可我了；又或者那是你承认我们之间有更正式的关系而不是普通的，你知道那个词语，也许……炮友。是我还有哪里做的不够好吗，还是说Meg你其实只是一时兴起，直到现在你也没有真的喜欢过我——”

“闭上你的嘴，扎格列欧斯。”复仇女神这一次真的动怒了，手中游蛇似粉色的鞭子飞快地把还有些陷入感伤的小王子捆成一团拉到自己面前，“不是你想的那样，就像我说的，我承认你现在是越来越成熟了，我也希望你能一直这样，变得更成熟更惹人喜爱——但是毫无疑问旁人的那些目光打断了我的步调。”

“呃，Meg？”已经不是第一次被捆的扎格列欧斯试探性地追问道，“我还没问过你，我明明记得这次出逃的路上没有见到你，为什么你现在会在我的房间——”

“所有人都能进入冥界王子的房间，毕竟谁让你连个带锁的门都不装，但是那不是重点。”墨纪拉微笑着捏住扎格列欧斯的下巴，“我这次来的时候没有直接飞进来，而是当着很多人的面走了进来。”

“哦！”扎格列欧斯觉得胸口有团兴奋的火焰在熊熊燃烧，与此同时还有一点小小的危机感，“所以Meg——”

“我甚至在门口就已经解了一些首饰，边脱边走的那样，当然我猜你没发现。”墨纪拉笑得愈发灿烂，“我当然不会拒绝这样一个好机会向所有人宣告你是我的男朋友，问题是你做好准备了吗，扎格列欧斯？”

冥界王子费力地吞咽了一下，他现在能感受到自己的心脏快要跳出胸口了：“等等，Meg，你的意思是——”

“你准备好一场做到极致的死亡了吗？”随手摘下头上金饰的墨纪拉拉紧绳子笑眯眯地凑到他面前。

后来

“我刚刚看到了一道影子，虽然我能想到是谁在冥殿里不守规矩地冲来冲去，但是那是扎格列欧斯吗？为什么他没穿他唯一的那一套衣服？”靠着椅子的哈迪斯突然皱了皱眉。

刚被惊醒的睡神打了个大大的哈欠：“哦，不用担心冥王殿下，那应该不是扎格列欧斯，毕竟我看的清清楚楚，那只是个闪光又有点吸引人的翘臀罢了。”


End file.
